


...Twice Shy

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: One Muse wanted to write about biting, one only in dialogue; this is their baby.





	...Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Dedicated to Dr. Karen Wilbur, my first therapist.

Okay...off with it, Jim.

What, Bones?

Y'know what. Your shirt. I know, ya hate physicals, but come on...oh.

Yeah. I...won't say what this time.

Well maybe I will. What is this?

It's a...bite, Bones.

Yeah I can see that. But what kinda bite? It looks...human.

Ah...not exactly.

Oh? Oh. I see.

Do you?

Oh, I think so. Ain't many things on this ship that bite like a human...and you don't have a pet. Do you?

No, Bones. I mean...well, no.

Didya have to laugh when you said that?

No, I didn't. Sorry.

No, you're not.

No, I'm not. Not really. But I'm sorry for...making you uncomfortable.

Huh. That's somethin', anyway. Speaking of discomfort--Spock bit you?

Yes. Yes, he did.

And why, may I ask?

Because I...asked him to.

Aha.

Yeah.

Well. I dunno what to say.

I know. Neither do I.

Okay...well, other than that--you check out fine, Jim boy. Just fine. Even the bite looks pretty good. I see you been treatin' it.

Oh, I have. You've trained me well.

Good. Good. Well, that's it, then. I guess you're free to go.

Thanks, Bones. And thanks for...not making a big deal out of this.

Yeah. Okay--shirt back on and back to the store, Captain.

Aye aye, Doctor. Bye, Bones. See you next shift.

Sure thing. Wait...Jim?

Yes?

I thoughta somethin' to say.

You did?

Yeah. I'm glad you're...happy, Jim. I really am.

Thank you...thank you, Bones. That...that means a lot, to me. To both of us.

Well...I'm glad. You mean a lot to me. You both do. I hope you know that.

I...I do. We do. Thanks. You mean a lot to us. So does your support.

Well, you got that. Got it for good. And I can see how much you mean to each other, so.

So, how can I not support this? You got my blessin', m'boy.

Oh, Bones...

Jesus, Jim...never seen you blush like that before. Not over a man. Well, I s'pose I shouldn't be surprised. Get out of here, now. Go find Spock. Just promise me--you'll be careful. And...keep the bacitracin handy, boys.

I promise. On both counts.

Dammit, there's that laugh again!

Sorry, Bones. Really. Well...I'll see you later.

I'll be here. Havin' a good stiff drink.

*******

Spock?

Yes?

Got a minute?

For you, _t'hy'la_ , more.

Good. Well, my physical was...interesting.

Of that I am already certain.

Bones found the bite.

Of course.

Yeah.

And was it...'okay'? As you would say. Is he 'okay'?

I think so. But next time...I don't know, Mister Spock.

Next time, Sir?

Those other things...that we want to try. They leave marks, too.

Indeed. Whatever shall we do, Captain?

First, call me Jim.

And second?

Love bite me again.

**Mycroft Holmes**  
  
December 17 2003 / 22 Kislev 5764


End file.
